A variety of devices have been designed to provide safety locking features for firearms. Some of these involve built in safety latches which prevent the hammer from being moved while others are in the form of devices which surround the trigger and trigger guard, preventing movement of the trigger.
One such device is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,658 and is comprised of a pair of mating members fitting the trigger guard of a pistol which surrounds and substantially immobilizes the trigger. In this device, two members, having recesses fitting the shape of the trigger, are placed on either side of the trigger and secured with a locking mechanism having a keyed lock passing through the first member and secured to a slot in the second member. To remove the device, the lock is opened with a key releasing one of the pieces, allowing it to be removed from the trigger guard. The members which surround the trigger are in the form of plates with the lock being secured to one of the plates by a keeper ring. When the lock is opened, the other plate can be removed to remove the trigger locking device. Thus, this device has two separate pieces in addition to having a particular keyed lock to which a key must be found for operation. Additionally, even if the key is available, opening the lock, particularly in the dark, is not always easily accomplished. When a gun is used to protect the home, the last thing one wishes to do is to fumble for a key in the dead of night.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a gun trigger locking device which is easily installed and removed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gun locking device in which no special keys are normally required to remove the gun lock.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a gun locking device which is substantially child proof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gun locking device which requires both hands and opposite axial forces to be applied to remove the lock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gun locking device having a cable so that the gun can be locked to a fixed object such as a post as an anti-theft measure.